As I Point My Sword Skyward
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: The desperate and perilous journey to save Zelda; A friend, or maybe something more. Link doesn't know for sure. Only that moblins, Demise, and a whole lot more will stand in his way until he cuts them down to size!
1. Prologue

When Zelda fell from the sky; no - from my arms; in my desperate dive to save her- I vowed to rescue her even if it meant sacrificing my life for her own.

* * *

BANG!

I slammed face first into the floor, cringing and curling up into a ball. Squawking preceded my groans, right from my window, then something dropped onto my head. I sat up wearily and looked at the object. A letter.

* * *

I held the statue into the air grinning from ear to ear. From behind, I could hear Groose and the others cursing under their breaths.

"Link! You've done it!" Zelda yelled, jumping up and down from the edge of Sky loft. I dived over to land and was just about to shoot up to the landing spot when she jumped off. I quickly caught her in my arms and we flew to a higher altitude over the land. I looked at her worriedly.

She laughed and hugged me tight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

I smiled.

* * *

Soaring through the clouds with Zelda was peacefully; every now and then during our talks she'd catch me staring and she'd laugh as I embarrassedly smiled. She took her Loftwing down a level and wafted close to mine.

Her eyes sparkled, but her posture became indecisive. After a moment, she gave in to whatever she was battling to say in her mind.

"Link... I have to tell you something..."

I looked over at her from my Loftwing. She smiled nervously.

"I..."

Her sweet voice was cut off too quickly for my taste.

* * *

Quickly and quietly I packed my bag, throwing potions and tools aimlessly inside.

"Link, you should rest. You're still recovering..."

I looked up to face the head of the Knight Academy - or other known as, Zelda's father.

I slung the strap of the bag around my shoulder along with my teachers practice sword and a rusty metal shield. Watching my movements, he sighed.

"I see there's no point in arguing with you. Very well, then I have only one thing to say."

* * *

I jumped off the ledge, eyes closed and whistled for my loftwing.

Soaring through the clouds, the headmaster's words engraved themselves into my mind. The worried stressed syllables of each word, the disparity in his eyes, the hopes of my succession on the tip on his tongue.

"Please bring my daughter home."


	2. Forever Side Quested

Thanks for the reviews so far, a quick reminder- This story will have different events from the game so, I'm not sticking to any certain script, just the main idea! And narration happens at the beginnings and ends for all chapters now! Thanks!

* * *

Link, The Legendary Hero of the Sky, has officially set off for his perilous journey to find his friend! What adventures lie ahead, only he can find out!

Before this whole mess, I was a relatively normal 17 year old boy. I had a few select friends, and of course Zelda being my best friend- And of course, Zelda being the prettiest girl in the Academy, I was bullied. Most of the time from a boy named Groose and his two friends, but their feeble attacks at me through words and/or their fists were always put down by Zelda. Not like that made it any better anyway, though.

But just to be with Zelda, always by her side, was good enough for me. It was all I needed.

Then all these teachings of a prophecy, being a Legendary Hero and Zelda being the reincarnated Goddess and this god damn annoying sword…

I swear I felt insane. But through the insanity, I knew I had to uphold my promise to Zelda's father and myself. To always be by her side.

And now just at look where I am...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Master Link-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Master Link, I highly suggest-"

Falling through the air at a break neck speed, I could barely make out Fi's voice as the ground got closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes trying to let myself stop screaming. I should've thought this through- why hadn't I questioned Fi before I dived right off my Loftwing and to certain death? Suddenly, Fi's voice made its way back to my ears.

" – Sail Cloth-"

That's it!

My eyes shot open at the last minute, my hands fumbling for my sail cloth. Holding it above me, the cloth stretched out from a blast of wind and I sailed calmly to the ground below. The second my feet hit the ground, my legs felt like jello and I dropped to my knees panting.

"We're here, Master Link." Fi said, staring straight ahead as if I hadn't just died. I shakily got onto my feet and stood, taking my first glimpse of the Land Below. Zelda had been right; there was a whole other world down here.

Little tiny birds flew in circles chasing one another, luscious grass and blooming flowers, a forest with large mushrooms, the largest tree I had ever seen and so much more. Before I could comment of the scenery, Fi was already in mission mode.

"I have given you a dowsing ability. You may use me to track Zelda down by dowsing through the forest for her."

And with that, Fi was back into her metal prison of a weapon and I started to walk around.

"Master Link, it is in our best interest to dowse for a direction to start in, 70% of-"

I ignored her voice again, just as I had in the air on the way down. I could find Zelda without her dowsing anyway; I just know where to go when it's her. All I could do for now is hope that she's still alive at all.

* * *

"N-No! Get away from me!" Ugly red monsters surrounded Zelda in a hurry, spears pointed, horns blowing, repulsive sounds of laughter coming from them. In a panic, she looked for anything she could use for a weapon, but still in the goddess ceremonial clothing, she had only her hands to work with.

"KEW KEW!"

Out of nowhere, a giant furry creature slammed down onto the red monsters to Zelda's left and She screamed. The other red monsters ran away yelling and the furry creature rose, towering over Zelda.

Taking a gulp and maybe even a last breath, Zelda looked up to either her savoir or new enemy.

* * *

"In review of my calculations Master Link, only 40% of the plants on this world are in fact edible-"

"Please-"

"-the other 60% are actually enemies, these plant life forms being highly dangerous to eat because-"

"-stop-"

"- they in fact eat the other 40% of edible plants as well as animals, as you would to survive-"

"-TALKING!" I said, stomping a foot for emphasis. There was a long pause before my response.

"As you wish, Master."

I continued forward, dowsing here and there, destroying a man-eating plant which Fi called a Deku Babba, which seem to be EVERYWHERE; while also finding time to think of Zelda.

"Hey, you there!" A scratchy voice called out. I turned my head until I came face to face with a short old women half my size. I jumped back, sword flared - for a reason I didn't know.

"You are the Legendary Hero from the Land in the Sky, are you not?"

In the distance was a temple I had not seen before, so I assumed that's where she was from. I nodded to her.

"Hmm… I have been waiting many centuries for you at The Sealed Grounds. Maybe I missed a few heroes since you didn't land there..." Her laugh came out high and pitchy, a crazy persons laugh. I tried to keep a straight face as she talked.

"In the prophecy –"

I zoned out for the 3rd time that day, thinking about where Zelda could be in this gigantic place. Maybe Zelda and the others were right; I do in fact daydream as much as they accuse me of doing.

"-and the young girl waved as she left. Such a beautiful girl-"

I blinked and sputtered a sentence quickly.

"You mean she was here? Zelda?"

"Just about a couple of minutes before you, actually."

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

After saving and befriending a forest creature called Machi the Kikwi, and gaining a tip from it about Zelda, Fi introduced a new dowsing ability to find the Kikwis elder.

"Please tell him I'm safe, kwee!"

All these side quests were making me tired.

After another hour of dowsing around, I started to lose hope. The signal on the dowse was quickly fading, when suddenly it spiked. I ran as fast as I could in the direction, only to trip over something soft. The dowsing reading was going crazy as I rubbed my head.

"Oh hoho, kew kew!" The soft dirt I thought I tripped over was suddenly pushing me into the air, lifting me off the ground. I jumped off and unleashed my sword from its sheath.

"Who are you, human? Kew kew?"

The creature was a larger version of Machi, towering over me.

"Are you the Kikwi Elder?"

"Why yes I am, kew kew."

"Have you seen a blonde-headed human come by here?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes kew. She was just here a moment ago~ Kew."

"DAMNIT! AGAIN ZELDA? REALLY?" I yelled, exasperatedly stomping my foot. Zelda really freakin needs to stay put. I don't care about her 'Goddess Journey of Destiny' or some crap, I just want her back already!

"Do you know which way she went?" I asked.

"Kew, kew."

I blinked at the Kikwi and repeated the question.

"Do you know the direction she headed?"

"Kew…Kewkew…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry boy. I'm just so worried about my Kikwis… I'm afraid they've been killed or worse by those red monsters…"

I jumped into his sentence quickly, fearing another side quest.

"Can you just tell me which way she went?"

"If only I knew if my Kikwi's were safe, kew kew...then maybe I'd remember… Oh Kewwwww!"

"Let us help him, Master Link. The information of Zelda's travels are key." Fi said, emerging in front of me.

Aw man.

* * *

"Alright- I've rescued Machi, Lopsa, Erla, and Oolo. Do you remember where Zelda is _now_?"

Sweat dripped down my face as I stood under the creature again.

The giant furry creature, also known as 'The Great Kikwi Elder, Bucha', stroked his very unnecessarily long mustache, thinking to himself.

"Yes kwee …I think so… She went to a temple, kwee."

I just stared at him.

"After hours of searching for your kikwis, that's all the information you had?" I said, anger boiling up inside me.

"Want a sling shot?"

…

"Meh. Okay."

And so, Link traveled to Skyview Temple in search of the forever-wanting-to-be-lost Zelda.

What will happen to our Young Hero next?


End file.
